It is often the case that during driving a motor vehicle such as automobile or motorcycle in the lane facing oncoming traffic, the lights of oncoming vehicles can dazzle a driver or rider and negatively influence his/her driving or riding at nighttime. In view of this risk, various types of barriers are set up in a medial strip of a highway.
Such barriers include a simple type composed of plural pairs of plate members with opposite colors to be alternately set up in a medial strip at given intervals to provide enhanced anti-dazzling effect and visibility (see Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 58-85611). There has also been known a common technique of applying a luminous paint or the like onto road or traffic signs to effectively provide enhanced visibility in dark places (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-82023).
However, the anti-dazzling plate disclosed in the above Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 58-85611 is designed to simply achieve its intended purpose of preventing dazzle. A luminous road-sign material disclosed in the above Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-82023 is intended to be limitedly used as a line for zoning a road or indicating a dangerous zone, in darkness such as nighttime.
As above, conventionally employed barriers are intended to provide only a light-blocking effect. Thus, they are limited in functionality, and far from excellent in appearance.